


Is it Bad

by pockybugi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor Jeon Wonwoo, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Publicity, Rapper vernon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockybugi/pseuds/pockybugi
Summary: ‘We are very much in love.’ | Jeon Wonwoo and Hansol confirmed to be datingApparently, SuperNova Best Supporting Actor Jeon Wonwoo is in a relationship with Best New Rapper and Best Hip-hop Album winner Hansol Vernon.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: 2 Rare 2 Pair





	Is it Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTRarePairFest2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest2) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "Breaking news! Actor Jeon Wonwoo reveals relationship to rapper Chwe Hansol amid recent fansite pictures of the two of them seen at Pledis Entertainment!"
> 
> (could go for a fake dating rumor or it's really canon, up to the writer's discretion if you write this! i would love to see struggles when it comes to dating as famous faces, especially struggles at work.)
> 
> | DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. I do not own any of the names mentioned in the work, and unless otherwise stated, the names of businesses/restaurants/cafes/companies/any establishments mentioned here are either the products of my imagination or used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or name of establishments is purely coincidental. |
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this work of mine!

“You are dating _the_ Hansol Vernon?”

“Who?”

Wonwoo pauses from sipping on his favorite blueberry cheesecake frappe and looks up from his phone to watch Lee Seokmin, his best friend and personal stylist, comically widening his eyes at whatever he’s reading on his phone. Wonwoo clicks his tongue when Seokmin only continues to look as if he just found out the most scandalous and horrendous outfit ever worn on the red carpet. With the unfinished tweet on hand, Wonwoo decides to ignore his best friend and continues writing so he could at least post an update for his fans.

“Damn, Wonwoo, I swear to god you really work silently, huh? Hansol Vernon out of all people? I want to be taught by the wisest master like you, Wonwoo _seonsaengnim_!”

Wonwoo huffs and locks his phone in defeat. “Again, _who_?”

“That handsome rapper from WOZ Music? _The_ Hansol Vernon? You’re dating him?”

Wonwoo squints his eyes at Seokmin who’s sitting on the couch in front of him, trying hard to remember or recognize the person he’s talking about but unfortunately the name doesn’t ring a bell.

“I am?” Wonwoo asks, nose scrunched in confusion, and turns around to look at himself in front of the mirror of his long, white vanity table nonchalantly.

_He should’ve taken his hairdresser’s advice to trim his hair._

“Yes, you are! You really hit the jackpot with Hansol Vernon!”

It’s probably just one of those articles on the _fan_ _board_ posted by bored people who only want to stir some unnecessary drama and arguments with his fans. In his five years in the entertainment industry, it’s inevitable for people like him to be involved in rumors and _scandals_ that literally pop out of nowhere and be dragged into whatever issue they can think of as of that moment without proof of his involvement.

He takes a mental note to remember the name of the said rapper so he could ask Choi Seungcheol, his manager for three years, and Ms. Yang, their company’s publicist, about whatever article or rumor circulating on the internet that has Seokmin looking like an overly-invested _fanboy_.

Perhaps it’s best for him to ignore it, he thinks.

“Oh my god, Wonwoo you selfish prick! Why am I not aware of you dicking someone? Or is it you getting dicked?” Seokmin asks as he drags another chair so he could sit beside Wonwoo in front of the vanity table. “But either way, I am so offended that you were able to keep such big information from your best friend!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” he asks, still not giving Seokmin his entire attention.

 _Damn, my eyebags are getting darker. I should start sleeping early and prepare for my drama comeback,_ he thinks as he leans forward and checks out the bags under his eyes.

“Is the makeup artist still coming? I want to take a nap before going to the studio.”

“I don’t care about your makeup artist, Jeon Wonwoo! Tell me why I only knew about you dating someone through _Snitched!_ and how and why you started Hansol Vernon out of nowhere! You are trending nationwide for fuck’s sake! How can you look and sound so damn calm when my phone’s about to blow up because of this news?!”

“I don’t know anything!”

“Check your phone!”

“I’m using my personal phone! Geez, Seokmin!”

“Oh my God, Jeon Wonwoo. I will really give you the ugliest outfit I could find if you don’t check the latest trending news right this instant!”

Wonwoo huffs from his spot before glaring daggers at Seokmin and snatching the phone that was shoved on his face. He squints his eyes at the unfamiliar photos in the articles that were already opened by Seokmin but he went back to the home page to see what the fuss is all about.

But before his fingers could start searching for his name and check the latest news, his eyes caught his name in an article that is currently trending nationwide and clicks on it right away.

_No fucking way._

**_**Breaking: Jeon Wonwoo: ‘We are very much in love.’ | Jeon Wonwoo and Hansol confirmed to be dating** _ **

****Article:** ** **_ **Jeon Wonwoo and Hansol’s dating timeline** _ **

****Source:** ** **_**Snitched! Via ShowMate** _ **

_After a year of break from social media and the entertainment industry due to personal reasons, 2019 SuperNova Best Supporting Actor Jeon Wonwoo made an explosive comeback by admitting that he’s very much in love with his boyfriend of one month, 2018 Best New Rapper and 2019 Best Hip_ _-_ _Hop Album winner Hansol. According to sources, the pair had been trying to acknowledge their relationship to the public but the timing always wasn’t right since both are busy with their own careers. On Wednesday, both DKS Entertainment and WOZ Music released a statement confirming that the couple has been dating for a month–_

Wonwoo exits the article and clicks the whole news section to see how big of a deal it is only

to find literally the whole section full of articles about him confirming his relationship with a rapper he doesn’t know.

_How...?_

**_**“Breaking News** _ ** _:_ **_**Actor Jeon Wonwoo and Rapper Hansol announces relationship to the public”** _ **

**_**“Exclusive Photos of Jeon Wonwoo and Hansol leaving DKS Entertainment’s building together”** _ **

**_**“Fans spotted Actor Jeon Wonwoo and Rapper Hansol on a date! Everyone is already in love with the couple!”** _ **

**_**“DKS Entertainment’s Jeon Wonwoo and WOZ Music’s Hansol are dating - fans are ecstatic!”** _ **

It has to be a prank. It has to be an elaborate prank by the media and his company because there’s no way he said something like that to anyone. In fact, he spent his whole week sleeping, resting, and reading the script given to him by Seungcheol before he would go back to his usual tight schedule for his first ever drama series after his hiatus.

Besides, he doesn’t even know who this rapper Hansol Vernon is.

The news seemed to be much bigger than he expected so he goes back to the first article he opened (since it has the most views) and reads the top comments.

  1. **_**[7,876, -1,456]**_** _Hul... Wonwoo oppa and Hansol oppa look so good together! I can’t wait to see more of them! Fighting!_ _ㅎㅎ_



  1. **_**[3,934, -1,008]**_** _Wah that’s awesome! Isn’t this Hansol oppa’s first ever dating news? Congrats to the new couple!_



  1. **_**[2,877, -901]**_** _Out of nowhere? And this is such a very random pairing too! I wouldn’t be surprised if Wonwoo oppa and Soohee unnie are dating! Nah something’s fishy_



  1. **_**[1,645, -833]**_** _Hullllllllll finally!! I knew Hansol’s dating someone because his new lyrics sounded so in love! But I honestly didn’t expect it to be actor Jeon Wonwoo! I’m such a big fan of both!_



  1. **_**[967, -122]**_** _Let people date whoever the f**k they want. Congrats to the new couple!_



  1. **_**[552, -477]**_** _Who cares? I want more news about Miyaka_



  1. **_**[499, -100]**_** _idgaf about yalls opinion! Jeon Wonwoo and Hansol Vernon are so f**king cute together!_ _ㄷㄷ_ _“we’re very much in love”????!!! that’s some cute sh*t right there im f**king combusting. POWER COUPLE OF THE YEAR!!_



  1. **_**[302, -98]**_** _What are we gonna call them? Verwoo? Wonsol? It sounds like Lysol_ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_



  1. **_**[112, -23]**_** _awe I wanted Wonwoo oppa to end up with Sana Unnie_ _ㅠㅠ_ _But congrats to the new couple!!_



  1. **_**[87, -12]**_** _Lysol_ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_ _ah what the heck_



“I am _what_ now? Who the hell is this Hansol Vernon? Why am I not aware that I’m dating him?” he asks, but more to himself as he continues to scroll down until the very last page of the comment section.

“That’s Hansol Vernon Chwe, or most commonly known as Hansol. He’s a very famous artist from WOZ Music who won the major hip-hop award last year. He even featured in a western song last month, and was considered as one of the best artists of this generation! Are you sure you don’t know him?” Wonwoo simply nods and continues checking the rest of the articles as well as the tweets, hashtags, and keywords he could find about himself and Hansol’s dating news.

He scoffs when he saw the very first article he could find about the news or the main source of such unexpected revelation. “A week ago! The rumors started a week ago and no one bothered to tell me about it? No one even bothered to contact me and ask if it’s true before it exploded on the internet? Is this why Mr. Nam rescheduled the meeting?”

Seokmin carefully examines Wonwoo’s face before asking, “So you’re not dating him?”

“No, of course not! I don’t even know the guy! How can they immediately tell it was me and this Hansol Vernon guy in the photos? It’s so pixelated that even the lowest quality on Ytube looks much clearer and better than this!”

“Wonwoo, even if you make it darker and more pixelated, people can still tell that it’s you and Hansol. Why are you two even together? You were even holding his damn waist!”

Wonwoo clicks the photo that is attached in every article he could find. It was apparently a photo of him and Hansol leaving DKS Entertainment’s building. Wonwoo was sporting a black jogger and shirt paired with a black bucket hat and black face mask and Hansol on the other hand was wearing a purple beanie, white face mask, an oversized colorful tie-dye shirt, and neon green baggy pants paired with bright yellow sneakers, but it didn’t hide them enough as it was actually still easy for the fans of both celebrities to confirm that those were _indeed_ Wonwoo and Hansol.

Wonwoo pauses for a while and tries to remember how and why it happened, but after searching Hansol on the internet for more photos, just to see if he could recognize the rapper and see why he was randomly linked to the poor guy, it was only then he remembered the story behind the supposed to be an intimate photo.

He slaps his forehead with a groan at the realization and the memory of him and Hansol together.

“So it was him!” He exclaims.

If it were other people looking at the said photo, with his right arm securely wrapped around the rapper’s waist and his other hand firmly holding the latter’s arm as they head out of the building and onto a white van which he assumes is the rapper’s official vehicle, they would understandably think they’re more than friends.

_Ah, seriously._

Wonwoo was just being nice. How did that even make a misunderstanding?

“I thought his name was Hansen.”

Seokmin’s eyes turn into slits. “Yeah, you’re caught acting all chummy with _Hansen_. How did that even happen?”

“I was just being nice! The poor guy landed on his butt and can’t stand properly so I had to make sure he’ll safely make it to his car,” Wonwoo locks the phone and gives it back to Seokmin since whatever he saw was enough to give him a headache, “You do one good deed and everyone will think you’re already dating.”

“Don’t get too surprised with how the media works. You could try holding my shoulder outside and articles about you being married to _me_ will outnumber your confirmation news with Hansol,” Seokmin reiterated.

“Can they chill? The last relationship I had was when I was in my sophomore year! That’s like ages ago!”

“That’s only four years ago. And was it with Joshell Hong? Josia?”

“Joshua.”

“Yeah, Joshua Hong. Do you have a thing with English speakers?”

Wonwoo groans and ignores Seokmin.

Instead of giving the last question too much thought, his mind goes back to how the photo with Hansol was taken. He remembers attending a late-night emergency meeting with Seungcheol– his manager– and people from a music entertainment he doesn't remember the name of for a cameo project. Wonwoo can’t really remember the specifics of the meeting since he spent most of his time trying to be awake and making himself look professional in front of strangers who are apparently too important to be in their meeting room at ass o’clock in the evening.

But he was only actually able to meet the manager, Lee Jihoon, for some reason and he didn’t bother asking where the other person was because damn, he’s seconds away from sleeping on the floor and call it a night. It turns out that the artist that was supposed to be with them was also in another meeting with his choreographer and lyricist so he’d understandably going to be late.

 _Hansen_ was the name Wonwoo could remember.

The meeting was about Wonwoo’s cameo in _Hansen_ , or Hansol’s music video. He doesn’t know what the storyline would be like but both parties still insisted for the actor to appear on the music video and also for the rapper to appear on Wonwoo’s comeback drama just so they could use each other’s fame and drag more views from fans and curious _non-fans_.

Both parties wanted to see how this combination would attract more views and ratings to their respective projects but Wonwoo couldn’t care less because he’s more than willing to do whatever Seungcheol and his publicist could come up with to bring back the hype Wonwoo had before he had his year-long hiatus.

When he really felt himself dozing off in the middle of the discussion, he decided to go down and get himself a canned coffee from the vending machine to wake himself up. But before he could exit the elevator, he saw a guy tripping on the stairs in the lobby and almost face-planting himself on the tiled floor, inevitably landing on his waist with a thud.

It looked painful but Wonwoo couldn’t help but judge the person when he ran to help him and saw him wearing sunglasses…inside the building…in the middle of the night.

Wonwoo _almost_ felt bad but that was actually so stupid of him.

“I have a meeting on the third floor, actually,” the guy started when Wonwoo helped him stand up and ask where he was heading to. “I need to go or else Jihoon’s going to chop my head off.”

Wonwoo raised his head at that. “Oh, you’re with Lee Jihoon? You’re _Hansen_?”

The guy looked at him in recognition. “Oh, yo, you’re Jeon Wonwoo, right? Yeah, we’re supposed to be in that meeting together,” the guy, or _Hansen_ , replied as he took off his sunglasses which revealed the dark bags under his eyes. He obviously didn’t get enough rest and sleep and from what Wonwoo heard earlier, it might be because of the preparations he’s doing for his comeback.

He doesn’t understand how people from the music industry do their work but he shoved what he said about the guy being stupid back into his mind and offered to bring him back to his car to let him rest his waist. There’s no way he’d let the poor guy stay in that boring meeting when he could rest inside the car and let his manager, Lee Jihoon, pass the message later.

That was how the photo was taken but Wonwoo honestly didn’t know paparazzi would still be waiting outside DKS to take a photo of any artists they could see walking out there.

_Creepy._

The reason why Wonwoo wasn’t able to immediately recognize the photo was because of the fact that it literally happened a month ago and it wasn’t significant enough to be remembered by him. He also thought that Hansol Vernon’s name was _Hansen_ , and the Hansol he saw that night was so far from the rapper he saw on the internet who’s usually seen sporting any clothes but the weird combination from that night.

Wonwoo shakes his head to clear the thoughts away.

“So _Wonsol_ isn’t true?” Seokmin asks.

“The what?”

“Wonwoo and Hansol. _Wonsol_. Your ship name.”

“I can feel my sinusitis acting up.” Wonwoo rubs the bridge of his nose and his temples. Damn, how is he supposed to clear his name from this dating news? “And no, I’m absolutely not dating him.”

“Okay, so is it Sanwoo? Wongyu? Won–“

“I’m not dating anyone. If I am, you know you’re the first person I’m gonna tell,” Wonwoo stands up to take a deep breath and stretch his arms. “They haven’t released an article about my drama comeback yet. I would’ve been okay with just a simple dating rumor but really? _This_? Both our companies confirming it? And I apparently said _Hansen_ -“

“Hansol.”

“Hansol. Yeah. Apparently I said that Hansol and I are _very_ much in love? This is against our agreement. I’m supposed to know everything before they release something to these news outlets! I hope Seungcheol chokes on a fish bone–“

“Calm down. You’re creasing your shirt!” Seokmin swats his hands away from the thin light blue dress shirt. “And why don’t you call your manager instead of ranting about it, huh? Don’t post, deny, or confirm anything and wait for DKS to contact you–“

Wonwoo’s phone rings. “Speak of the devil,” he huffs before answering the call, “Why am I not aware that I’m apparently dating someone?”

_“Hello to you too, my dear actor. And yes you weren’t aware of it because I was supposed to tell you today but the announcement came out earlier than expected so congratulations to you and Hansol Vernon!”_

“Seungcheol, this isn’t funny.”

 _“Who says I’m trying to be funny? I actually called you to inform you that the meeting was moved to this afternoon. The shooting for your new profile later will be postponed so get ready in a few because I’m picking you up._ ”

“Why would you confirm the relationship when I don’t even know the guy?”

_“We’ll talk about it later with Hansol’s management–“_

Wonwoo gasps as he realizes the possible reason why it was brought it in the first place. “Oh my god are you postponing the drama too? Is this some sort of punishment for taking a hiatus? Seungcheol, you’re being unfair!”

_“I said we’ll talk later! But no, we’re not going to postpone the drama. Filming will still start next month and please, please, don’t open your accounts. Don’t post. Don’t deny. Don’t confirm. Remember the Code D’s in this type of situation. Also, tell Seokmin to answer all the calls from the reporters while we’re in the meeting. That’s all. Congrats again!”_

He stands frozen in his spot, eyes glaring at the phone in his hand. He can’t believe it was actually Seungcheol working behind his back. Like what he said earlier, a dating rumor would’ve been much better than a confirmation statement about the relationship he apparently has with Hansol for a month now.

And no matter how much he wants to clear his name on his own, there’s literally nothing he can do about it since denying the news would only leave a negative impact on his name. 

“I hope Seungcheol _really_ chokes on a chicken bone.”

-

Wonwoo curses Seungcheol in his mind for moving the supposed to be meeting with Hansol and his company to the next day. Wonwoo hates how happy Seungcheol is while they look at the trending list of every media platform they could visit on the flat screen connected to the manager’s laptop inside the meeting room.

The news still hasn’t died down. In fact, more articles have been published since the confirmation news and almost everything is about their guesses on how they started dating or psychoanalyzing whatever happened in the past few months. It somehow made Wonwoo a bit glad that the news kind of confirmed that he’s still relevant but still, his management could’ve made a much better stunt than this.

Truthfully, he finds the articles and posts mind-blowing because he didn’t expect people to come up with the silliest scenarios.

“They’re late.” Wonwoo blurts out.

“I have a watch and can read time, thanks,” Seungcheol deadpans while still searching through the entertainment section of the website.

“I’m leaving.”

“So I can move the shooting till next year?”

“You wouldn’t,” he squints his eyes at the older, unable to move from his spot at the threat.

“I can _and_ I would if you don’t sit your ass down and quietly wait for Hansol and his manager.”

“Just how did the dating rumors started?”

Seungcheol leans back on his chair before looking at his right where Wonwoo is sitting. “Apparently, some of Hansol’s fansites got leaked information about him going here for something, not knowing that it was a meeting with us and our publicist from a month ago. So they camped outside and took photos and apparently, you two were all touchy and super suspicious. So when they saw you snaking an arm around his waist and getting inside their van, they immediately assumed something was going on between you two.”

“Can’t I touch someone or a friend without them tagging it as being all _chummy_? I’ve hugged you and Seokmin in public but how come I haven’t heard a dating rumor with either of you two?”

“Because the chemistry was there between you and Hansol.”

“What the _fuck_ kind of reason is that?” Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “It sounds like they’re saying whatever just to put me or Hansol on the front page!”

"Well, that's the main goal."

"I don't remember ever agreeing to it, Seungcheol."

Seungcheol crosses his arms and continues, “We denied the rumors a week ago but after a thorough research and the noticeable positive results of the rumor for both you and Hansol, especially with the shipping from both of your fans mainly because of the unexpected pairing, DKS and WOZ decided to put an end to the rumor and confirm it so the positive responses will continue coming in.”

“And without telling me?” Wonwoo raises an eyebrow.

“Whether or not I tell you about it, the management will still confirm the relationship. You know how the top management works, Wonwoo.” They both look at the door when they heard someone knocking and opening it without waiting for a reply.

“Jihoon! Nice to see you again, man. How’s the situation with the media?” his manager stands up to greet someone much shorter than the both of them, the latter offering them a tight-lipped smile before bowing.

“Tolerable, I suppose. Though some reporters are being huge dicks for demanding a lot from the confirmation we made. They’re seriously asking if Wonwoo and Hansol are living together,” Jihoon laughs at that and the statement made Seungcheol look at him in disbelief. “But aside from that, we’re getting a lot of positive reactions from this so all is well. _Perfect_ , even.”

Wonwoo wants to retort but he stopped himself because he doesn't want to look disrespectful in front of another manager and he doesn't know how managers' brains work so he's not sure what Jihoon meant by that.

“Oh, how rude of us. By the way, this is Wonwoo, the only actor I’m taking care of as of this moment. Wonwoo, this is Lee Jihoon, Hansol Vernon’s manager and WOZ Music’s executive producer. I know you two met last month but Wonwoo was half asleep when that happened,” Seungcheol introduces with a laugh and Wonwoo bows with a smile. 

“Nice to see you again, Wonwoo- _ssi_. I apologize for Hansol’s tardiness again. He had a meeting with the choreographer but he’s already on his way." Wonwoo could only smile at what Jihoon said because really, there's something about the man that is making Wonwoo extra silent in the discussion.

They continue discussing the issue at hand but Wonwoo is barely listening because he honestly doesn't understand some of their technicalities. He just wants this to be over with so he could start doing whatever plan they can come up with from this quick meeting.

“Both our company’s stock prices are rising as well as the demand for both the artists too. Producers from different talk shows are still calling our PR team to ask if they can invite Wonwoo and Hansol Vernon over or if they can personally give a statement about the news. Even the director of Wonwoo’s new drama wanted to move the filming schedule into an earlier date for some reason,” Seungcheol explains as he shows a line graph on the screen. 

_This feels like a college lecture_ , Wonwoo thinks.

Jihoon examines it with a nod before saying, “ _Hmm_. On Hansol’s side, our PR team is also busy answering calls from the media too. His name is still on top of the trending list and his latest song which came out a month ago charted again at no. 3 since very early this morning. The views on his music videos have a significant increase in the past hours too and other producers are asking for collaborations and features in their upcoming albums.”

“I see. The responses from the public are really giving us a lot of advantages here. Even though some fans from both artists feel _betrayed_ or can’t accept the news yet, they are still outnumbered by the supporters.”

It's true though. Wonwoo has seen more positive responses on his fan board and other social media platforms about his relationship with Hansol. They are all ecstatic at the sudden and very random pairing in the entertainment industry and the titles of the past dramas he's a part of and his characters' names from those said dramas are also trending.

He honestly doesn't know if he considers this whole situation as a gift or a curse. 

Seungcheol and Jihoon were in the middle of discussing something about a publicity stunt someone from another company pulled when the door suddenly opens and reveals none other than the rapper that is currently linked to Wonwoo's name.

“Hansol, hey! Come here, we just started!" Jihoon says before pointing at the chair beside him, which is right across Wonwoo's. The introduction was really brief as Jihoon was in the middle of an important discussion and isn't planning on giving a break to continue the momentum. 

All Wonwoo did is stare at Hansol in front of him. The younger looks different from what he'd seen a month ago, the weird and colorful outfit combination not present as he's currently sporting a plain dark blue shirt underneath a blue knitted cardigan. His brown hair is in a stylish mess and the dark bags under his eyes are no longer visible. 

He isn’t sure if the younger recognizes him from last month because he only briefly smiled at him when the latter caught him staring and looked away to watch the presentation again.

He clears his throat and shifts his gaze back to Jihoon too. 

“To make this meeting short, we need you two to channel your inner academy award winner actor in public. Flirt. Date. Hold hands. Kiss. Act like you’re in love. Do whatever you think is necessary so people will think you two are _really_ dating.”

Wonwoo blinks. “Huh."

“Excuse me what?” Hansol's eyebrows are knitted together, head slightly tilted to the right in confusion. 

“Yes, you heard it right. You two are gonna pretend to be in a relationship and _no_ , you can’t back out because we already gave a tip to one of _Snitched!_ ’s staff to follow you on your schedule next week,” Seunghcheol chimes in with a side smile. “So put your game face on and show them what you two got.”

“Can’t we just put out a statement that we already broke up?” Hansol asks, "Say that we broke up because of conflict of schedules?"

“People will find it more suspicious since you’re supposed to be dating for only a month,” Jihoon replies.

Wonwoo huffs.

“Or if we can’t do that, we can at least upload photos of us together? We don’t need to be spotted by people hanging out having a date or something. We both have public accounts for a reason, _hyung_ ," Hansol reasons out. 

He can't still understand why they have to come to such solution when they could just think of something else for the publicity. He's sure that both their companies' publicists can think of something else, right?

_Right._

“Hansol, it’s time for you to use whatever learnings you got from your acting lessons. You two will pretend to be in a relationship until after we get the results we both want.” Jihoon looks at Hansol straight in the eyes. 

“Wonwoo here needs to stay relevant until at least the 6th episode of his new drama," Seungcheol chimes in. 

“And you, on the other hand, need to stay relevant until at least two weeks after the release of your next full album." Jihoon raises an eyebrow at the brunet.

“No, but Hansol’s right. We can just, I don’t know, upload photos of our dates to our accounts. There’s really no need for us to prove our relationship by being spotted by people in public,” Wonwoo interjects.

Hansol nods at it and comments, “We can be _lowkey_ about it like how Haon and Taro are with their relationship.”

“Hansol sweetie, we don’t follow trends. We _create_ it. That’s why Seungcheol and I want you two to be so showy with your relationship,” Jihoon says before leaning back on his chair.

Wonwoo still isn't entirely sure about the proposed plan but then again, everything they've said so far made sense. After all, they're public figures whose careers mainly base on the reactions and support they're getting from the public.

He also hates to admit it but Seungcheol's right. He needs the noise marketing especially now that he's about to go back to the industry after a year-long hiatus. He needs to gain back the fans he lost to other actors and make an explosive return so he'll be back to how he used to be before his rest. 

He doesn’t want to say it out loud but he _needs_ Hansol right now.

"Okay, to make it sound less... _business-y_ , think of it as a special acting class,” Seungcheol suggests. 

“That doesn’t sound better."

“Just do it, Wons. It’s literally the easiest thing for you. Acting like you’re in love with Hansol is literally nothing compared to your role in your first movie where you acted as a possessed prisoner."

“That role was actually easier to do than this,” Wonwoo whispers but it was unfortunately loud enough for Hansol to hear who immediately gave him a look.

“Should I feel offended by that?”

“At least I follow a script and know when to start and stop acting. In our case, we have to _always_ look around us to spot any insiders, paparazzi, or fans lurking everywhere.”

Hansol stares at him for a moment before heaving a deep sigh, probably thinking that Wonwoo is indeed _right_.

"Seungcheol-"

"Wonwoo, you won't be doing this forever. Think of it as a part-time job."

Hansol raises his hand before speaking. "So we don't have to do this all the time, right?"

"No," Jihoon replies.

"We only have to act when there are cameras around, right?"

"Yes."

Hansol pauses as if he's giving it more thought and with a final nod, he looks at Wonwoo straight in the eyes and shrugs, “Fine. I get why we’re doing this but only until we get our desired results, okay?”

How can Wonwoo say no to that?

He knows he needs to agree to it too. So with a determined nod, he offered his right hand to the younger and said, “Yes, until we get our desired results."

-

Wonwoo finds out that acting in public is much more difficult than acting and memorizing his line in front of the cameras for a drama. He even thinks it’s more challenging than the auditions he had for his previous lead dramas.

He finds the publicity stunt so difficult since it isn’t like his drama shootings where he can just pause and laugh off his mistakes and wait for the director to scream “ _Cut!”_ on top of his lungs just so they can’t do it all over again.

After a few moments of failed attempts (more like Wonwoo and Hansol’s failed attempt at flirting in public and making people believe they’re out on a date since all they’ve received so far are weird looks from people and staff in their respective companies), they decided to spend a day to actually know each other so they’d feel comfortable with each other.

Wonwoo even almost lost his cool on many occasions all _thanks_ to the annoying media who kept on following him and Hansol around.

_“Are you two really dating?”_

_“Are you two living together?”_

_“Some people are saying that you two are just pretending?”_

_“What can you say about the rumors saying that your relationship is fake?”_

Wonwoo almost went off if it weren’t for Hansol tugging on his sleeves to calm him down and drag him to the nearest entrance of WOZ Music’s building. _God_ , can these people see the way they hold each other’s hands that basically screams that they’re _indeed_ dating?

Are the subtle touches and _shy_ (but fake) smiles not enough for them?

It was always like that every time they’re spotted going in and out of the other’s company or going out on dates and if Wonwoo were to be honest, the routine’s slowly getting boring. Because even if they both want to put on a much _intimate_ show just to get everyone off their backs, they still can’t because it’s so hard for them to fit a date in the middle of their schedules and have both of their companies’ permissions.

But despite all that, Wonwoo’s thankful that he got paired with Hansol out of all the people. He’s lucky it was Hansol who literally looks like he doesn’t care one bit about the people hovering over their business, which is a good thing for Wonwoo as it serves as an outlet for him to temporarily forget about the cameras watching their every move.

It’s like the younger is keeping him sane for the past weeks.

“Let’s just make sure we do a great job so we can finish this quick,” he remembers Hansol saying to him one afternoon when they were out on a _date_ in a cafe, right after Wonwoo complained about a reporter asking him a question when he went to the restroom.

 _Absolutely unprofessional_ , he thought while stabbing his poor slice of carrot cake with his fork.

“Calm down. People might think you’re mad at _me_ ,” Hansol says with a chuckle before shoving Wonwoo’s favorite blueberry cheesecake frappe in front of his face. “I’ll ask Jihoon _hyung_ if he can do something about those reporters.”

It was then Wonwoo finally calmed down and enjoyed their quick break from work.

And after that mini incident, Hansol was thankfully able to suggest a plan that might work out for both of them, just to make everything easier for everyone. Hansol suggested to have their date nights every weekend, probably around 11 pm until midnight, to give off that intimate and _serious_ vibes in their relationship, and also show to everyone that they’re doing their best to still hang out with each other despite their busy schedules.

 _“_ Late night dates are romantic. I’m sure everyone’s going to find our photos _cute_ ,” Hansol once commented after their first late night escapade.

 _If no one’s going to date me after this stunt, I’ll punch Seungcheol on the face_ , Wonwoo bitterly murmured under his breath instead of answering as he silently listens to the paparazzi cooing at him when he wrapped an arm around Hansol’s waist when they made their way to DKS Ent.’s building.

The first few “date nights” with Hansol were admittedly awkward as they’re still trying to get used to each other but then later on knew how to work well and act in front of _suspected_ fans and paparazzi. Their photos easily circulated on different discussion boards and social media platforms, and the theories about them being a fake couple are slowly disappearing.

They really went from being the suspicious couple to being the “couple goals” by their fans.

And aside from their top-notch acting skills, their companies also paid someone to make a post about how that person _supposedly_ saw Wonwoo and Hansol on a date and that the awkward but cute photos taken by other people were nothing compared to how intimate and clingy they actually are to each other when cameras are not around.

Wonwoo almost wanted to gag.

Some fans were still not convinced about that certain post so as a final resort, both Wonwoo and Hansol decided to do something to make it stop—probably act sweeter in public or release a statement to all media outlets. But then again, they can’t do anything more than what they’re asked to do if the companies wouldn’t give their approval.

Because despite being big stars in their own fields, they still need to ask permission from their management to do things.

And with that, Hansol suggested again for them to visit the other’s apartment after their supposed date night to show that they _sometimes_ spend their nights together. Their companies didn’t say they’re prohibited to do such thing so if they can’t post or make a statement, might as well show people how they really are in real life, right?

“So you want the public to think we spend the night together?” Wonwoo asks after stopping the car a few meters away from the entrance of Hansol’s apartment building. “Like...like make them think we...you know...”

“Like what?”

Wonwoo vaguely waves a hand between them and raised his eyebrows suggestively to make his point clearer.

Hansol blinks. “ _Oh_. Oh no, it’s not like that. I just want us to stay in the parking lot for a while and we do some... _sweet_ stuff. Probably brushing my cheeks with the back of your hand, or I could kiss you instead?”

Wonwoo doesn’t understand how casual Hansol sounds while suggesting the last part. It was not in their official agreement to do things likes but they’re not prohibited to do it either.

He then decides to make fun of the younger (because he always looks cute, for some reason) by feigning a small gasp and slowly touching his lips in mock surprise.

Hansol opens his mouth to protest and waves his hands as if to say that it’s not what he wants to suggest. “No, not like that. I mean, kiss on the cheek. Or forehead. Whatever looks sweeter. It’s up to you. I don’t...I don’t mean like...kiss on the lips. I swear—“

“I’m just kidding. Relax. I get what you’re saying,” Wonwoo laughs as he stops the engine and slightly shifts his body so he would be facing Hansol on his right.

“What I really want to happen is for people to think that _deep_ feelings are involved and that it isn’t just a simple celebrity fling. We’ll do whatever we want as long as we get to properly convey the _feelings_. Sorry, does that make sense?” Hansol explains further and mimics his position after unfastening his own seatbelt.

_It perfectly does._

Wonwoo pauses for a while to give it a thought while Hansol watches him from his spot. He then looks around the area, from the buildings surrounding the apartment to the dark park across the street. It’s the perfect timing to do _something_ , so with a quick scan around the area near the bushes and street lamp, Wonwoo nods his head in determination.

“Okay, so we’re going to kiss. Will that be okay without our company’s permission?” Wonwoo trails off.

“Forget about them. We can do this once. Damn whatever they think about this,” Hansol nonchalantly shrugs and Wonwoo nods in understanding. Hansol is right. At least they’re making an effort to make things believable, right?

With a determined nod and another quick look at his surroundings, he faces Hansol again and says, “I can see someone’s camera peeking out of the bush.”

“Where?”

“Three o’clock,” he replies while Hansol discreetly turns his head to the said direction with a smile, so it will make it look like he and Wonwoo are just casually conversing inside the car.

No one will know and hear what they’re planning to do next, anyway.

“That’s a good position. They’ll clearly see us doing things here,” he comments with a soft chuckle.

“So, shall we?” Wonwoo asks.

“We shall.”

And as if on cue, Wonwoo moves closer to Hansol to give him a quick kiss on his left cheek, but enough to give the paparazzi time to take photos. He hears Hansol heaving a sigh and he leans back to his seat, eyes still looking at Hansol lovingly, like a smitten, lovesick fool who is about to confess his love for the millionth time.

“Be careful. I might fall in love with that look,” Hansol warns in a playful manner before laughing and shying away from the older, which in result made Wonwoo almost giggle at how _adorable_ Hansol looked.

The two exit Wonwoo’s car and lingered for a few more minutes in front of the car to act as if they’ve been saying their goodbyes to each other. Wonwoo reaches for Hansol’s hands and holds them tighter when they’re near the entrance of the building. He then takes a quick look at the suspected paparazzi nearby and moves closer to whisper to the younger.

“There’s still watching us.”

“What did you even expect? I’m sure they’re enjoying the view like they’re watching a movie,” Hansol jokes and pulls Wonwoo’s hands so he can hold it tighter, effectively making the older look away and cough as he feels his cheeks heating up.

“Your hands are freezing.”

“I’m just nervous about the whole thing. This is my first time pretending to be in a relationship with someone outside the roles I took from my dramas and movies.”

“Hmm. But I guess this is easier on your part, yeah? I mean you’re an actor.”

“Not really,” Wonwoo shrugs before pulling his hands and touches the younger’s cheeks instead. “It’s different when I don’t have a script to follow.”

The younger, who is a few inches shorter than him, looks up with a small tilt of his head, his long lashes catching Wonwoo’s attention for a few seconds. It’s the first time he’d seen Hansol this close and he’d dare say he’s the most handsome man he’s ever laid eyes on in his entire life. He gently runs his fingers on the shorter’s soft cheeks before they hover above his lips.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” he asks suddenly that even he got surprised by it.

“I mean, yeah, why not? You’re my boyfriend after all.” Hansol positions themselves so that his back would be on the paparazzi, making it clearer for the spectators to see that they’re about to kiss. “I hope we’ll look good in the photos.”

And with that, Wonwoo leans forward to capture Hansol’s soft lips. He savors the taste of the younger’s lips, a sweet mixture of strawberry and mint, and stops his urge to deepen the kiss—to push him against the wall and dive into his hot mouth—but since they’re a public figure, they both settle on a sweet but long kiss.

If it weren’t for the fact that there’s someone watching with a camera pointed at them, Wonwoo would probably spend a couple more minutes tasting Hansol’s addicting lips, and touch his face, his neck, or his back to keep the younger in place.

Hansol then gives him a chaste kiss for the last time before he finally pulls away and heads inside the building. Wonwoo doesn’t know why he’s frozen on his spot with his skin still feeling hot from Hansol’s touches.

He gets back inside his car and visibly shakes his head to push the unfamiliar thought and feeling off his mind.

For some reason, he feels like he’s screwed. 

-

After a few weeks of that little stunt they did in front of Hansol’s apartment building, photos of them kissing and getting all mushy inside the car are still trending in different fan discussions and social media outlets. It was already expected by them to have that kind of result, but he still finds it kind of weird to have his face kissing someone plastered all around the place.

 _It’s generally weird to trend outside of my dramas_ , he thinks.

At first, Seungcheol was not exactly happy by the stunt they pulled, thinking it was all messy and poorly planned out. He even scolded Wonwoo for not asking permission since the top management ended up waking up Seungcheol in the wee hours to confirm if it was really Wonwoo exchanging saliva with Hansol.

“You said we can kiss and act in public to make ourselves more believable!” He remembers himself exclaiming the following day after getting called in the office to explain his side.

“I said kiss, not make out!”

“We were not making out!”

“The public doesn’t know that! The photos made them think you were!”

The angle probably made it look like they were making out but Wonwoo only shrugged it off because that’s exactly what they’re supposed to do, right? It’s to make the stunt more believable.

And it’s basically just a kiss so he doesn’t get why Seungcheol’s taking a piss out of that situation. Besides, the fans really took it well and every interaction Wonwoo had with Hansol on and off cam trended like crazy, and most of them were Hansol’s fans who were crying out of joy about the fact that their favorite actor’s so in love these days.

Even though both their schedules are getting more and more hectic due to the fact that their drama and comeback are getting nearer, they still continue to hang out and find time for their dates. Spending time with Hansol made the stunt bearable and he genuinely enjoyed every single thing they did when they’re together.

Positive responses about their relationship keep on coming in, except this time, a random post linking Hansol to a girl group member suddenly gained the spotlight both from the media and their fans. Wonwoo usually ignores issues that don’t concern him, even if he’s doing a stunt with the other, but this particular issue bothered him for a reason he couldn’t quite fathom.

Hansol has denied it to everyone, most especially to Jihoon, his manager, but Wonwoo can’t seem to ignore this ugly, gnawing feeling in his chest when a very convincing photo of him and this girl group member having the time of their lives in a café is trying to steal the spot of their weeks-old photos.

_Just why is he even so damn bothered by it?_

“So apparently you’re dating Miyoung?” Wonwoo casually asks as he lightly touches random buttons on the soundboard in front of him without messing anything, his eyes looking at anything but Hansol. He then looks at the screen in front of him and stares at the unfamiliar notes as if it’s currently the most interesting in the world.

He’s currently in Hansol’s private studio in WOZ’s building, just listening and lounging around the room while Hansol makes his music. He usually spend his time in the studio whenever he gets a break to relax and at the same time spends time with the younger but apparently this time, he couldn’t relax as his mind is still bothered by the said rumor.

“ _Ugh_ , you too?” the younger huffs as he turns his chair around to look at Wonwoo.

“I mean, I know we aren’t in a real relationship so I understand if you want to date someone outside this publicity, you know?” he replies with a shrug, eyes still focused on the foreign buttons in front of him.

“I’m not dating her, Wonwoo. Miyoung and I just happened to be two artists from the same company who also trained together for years. We’re just friends that’s why we ate together.”

“It’s cool, bro. No need to explain it to me. I’m not your real boyfriend, anyway.”

Hansol heaves a heavy sigh. “No, don’t ‘ _bro’_ me. I’m so tired of denying the rumors to everyone around me because the management isn’t clearing the issue to the media and I’ve been called numerous names after the rumor with Miyoung came out.”

Wonwoo finally looks at his _boyfriend_ , guilt rushing through his veins after seeing the frown on the younger’s face. _Shit_.

_Nice going, Wonwoo._

“I’m sorry you had to go through this. I didn’t know it was that bad.” Wonwoo mentally slapped his forehead for making Hansol upset if the defeated sigh and deep frown are any indication.

“And besides, I don’t want you to think that I’m doing something behind your back. I can never do that to you even if all of these are fake. I’m not that kind of person, Wonwoo,” Hansol puts down the headphones he’s holding and moves away from the older to arrange the wires scattered on the floor.

Wonwoo instead moves closer to the younger by dragging the chair he’s sitting on, feeling even more guilty than ever. _Really, Wonwoo, nice going._ “Hey, it’s fine. I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I know you aren’t that type of person, Hansol. I don’t even know why I asked you that.”

He waits for a reply but unfortunately for him, Hansol stays silent for the whole time, clearly ignoring him and giving him the silent treatment. “Hey, are you upset with me?”

 _Silence_.

“ _Vern_? Are you mad? I’m sorry for assuming. I should’ve known better than to believe whatever _Snitched!_ says about you.”

Another silence.

“Vernon,” he calls as the younger stands up from his chair and arranges the rows of mic stands at the back of the small studio.

_“Babe, I’m sorry.”_

_“Hey, baby.”_

_“Vernon.”_

“Hansol,” Wonwoo whines before plopping on the couch next to Hansol, lips pouting adorably to catch the latter’s attention. He pokes his sides, his left cheek, his arm, then back to his cheeks before the brunet brushes his hands off him.

“ _Ah_ , hyung,” he whines back and before he could stand up, Wonwoo pulls him back, arms quickly wrapping around the younger’s torso so he could rest his chin on the latter’s shoulder.

“Please don’t be upset with me anymore,” he says, sincerity pouring out from his voice.

Hansol sighs and relaxes in Wonwoo’s embrace. “I’m sorry. I’m not upset, just a bit stressed about my upcoming comeback. It’s just that...the deadline for one of my tracks is on this weekend and I’m nowhere near finishing it and now the rumor with Miyoung was added to the list,” he then turns around so he’d be looking straight at Wonwoo. “And also, I’m sad that my _boyfriend_ thinks I like Miyoung.”

_God, he’s so cute._

“I’m sorry, Vernonie,” he apologizes again.

“It’s okay, _Wonwon_.”

Finally, the younger smiles at him and suddenly everything else doesn’t matter to Wonwoo anymore. Just the smile gracing the handsome face of the person in front of him is enough to make him feel relaxed.

With a big smile on his own face and an eager hold on Hansol’s arm, he says, “You know what you need right now?”

“What?”

“A break.”

“Wonwoo, it’s 1 AM.”

“And? Forcing yourself to write something when your mind only wants to take a break won’t get you anywhere,” he stands up and pulls his boyfriend with him, “I know a store that’s still open. Get your beanie and mask and meet me in the lobby.”

Surprisingly, without any word, Hansol was quick to fix the mess inside his studio and meet the older in the lobby to sneak out and eat in a public place—something they haven’t done before without the management’s permission.

Wonwoo takes Hansol to the place that has rows of tents in varying sizes just around the corner, near enough for them to take a stroll and enjoy the quiet streets and cold breeze of the night. They head inside the biggest tent they could find and are welcomed by the delicious smell of different food being cooked and the warm atmosphere. Wonwoo hasn’t visited the place yet but he’s been to similar places back when he was still a trainee so he knows how these stalls function.

Hansol on the other hand looks like it’s his first time going inside such place with the way his eyes sparkle at the variety of food in front of them, so he silently admires the younger’s amused face as they greet the old lady back. He immediately leads the younger to the warmer spot, just a few tables away from a group of office workers enjoying their night away by laughing and chugging bottles of soju. The patrons all seemed to be drunk or don’t care who comes in and out of the tent so Wonwoo assumes it’s a safe place for them to take off their masks, bucket hat, and beanie.

“I didn’t know this place existed. How did you find it?” Hansol asks after settling on his seat, eyes wandering around the place and the old man cleaning the table beside them.

“Saw this when I was on my way to your studio a few nights ago. I asked around and found out they’re open until four in the morning,” he answers.

Wonwoo only watches Hansol looking around the place and he honestly wonders if Hansol would like the food in places like this. “Do you not like it? We can leave since we didn’t order yet. I think I saw a food stall around the corner—“

Hansol reaches out to pull the older back to his seat and with a smile, he says, “Won, relax. I want to stay here. It’s just...it’s been a while since the last time I was able to freely eat outside like this. I actually really like it. Thank you for bringing me here.”

Wonwoo heaves a sigh of relief before Hansol raises his hand to catch the lady’s attention and exclaims, “ _Ahjumma_! Can I get ten sticks of fish cakes, two bowls of _tteokbeoki_ , soondae, cold noodles, and two bottles of soju please!”

Wonwoo could see the fascination in the younger’s face as the lady brings out the ordered food and places the plates and cups in front of them. He didn’t really expect Hansol to like the place but the latter seems to be extra excited as his eyes twinkle at the sight of the food and the overall interior of the place as if he hasn’t seen anything like it in his life.

“Ah, this is my first time eating these in like, two months. It tastes better compared to the ones given by Jihoon from a restaurant downtown,” he comments with his mouth full of soondae and his other hand holding a stick of fish cake.

“If you want, we can eat out every Saturday night?”

“I’d love that! But let’s make sure my management won’t know about me sneaking out in the middle of the night to eat greasy foods.”

“My lips are sealed.”

They spend the night talking about everything they can think of—from how Seungcheol became Wonwoo’s manager instead of debuting as an actor himself, how Hansol landed a contract with WOZ, to how Wonwoo spent his year-long hiatus before signing a contract with his newest drama comeback.

It’s always easy like this for Wonwoo. He likes how easy it is for him to talk to Hansol even though he initially thought he wouldn’t get along with the younger and for some reason, just watching the latter talk his ear off and adorably munching on his second round of soondae and fish cakes were enough to make Wonwoo’s heart to skip a beat.

Who would thought that the quiet rapper would be this cute and dorky when he wants to?

Wonwoo is truly enjoying the night or date or whatever people call _this_. He just doesn’t want the night to end and would like to spend the remaining time until his next schedule the next day with Hansol. He looks up from his glass to stare at Hansol smiling at the old lady as he tells her compliments about the food he ate and after a long pause, with his hands sweating and his stomach turning in a weird manner, he noticed how Hansol became much more attractive in his eyes in that very moment.

He likes how Hansol’s eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks. He likes how prominent his jaw looks from the side and how manly he looks with his loose plain white shirt, and since when did he become _this_ buff?

Perhaps he’s liking the rapper more than what he’s supposed to.

Perhaps he’s starting to like Hansol romantically.

Oh.

_Oh shit._

“Wonwoo, are you okay?”

He’s snapped out of his train of thoughts by Hansol snapping a finger in front of him the moment they got out of the tent. The former can’t believe he spent the rest of the time thinking about the younger and his supposed _romantic feelings_.

Was it the reason why he felt uneasy earlier while thinking about the rumors linking Hansol to Miyoung?

 _What a way to realize you like someone_.

“Yeah, sorry. Was just randomly thinking about my schedule later.”

“Let me take you home,” Hansol offers.

“Vern, it’s fine. It’s past 3 AM, you should head back to the company and sleep because you have a schedule at 8 in the morning tomorrow,” he replies back.

The rapper shakes his head. “Nah, this is the least I could do for taking me out. The break was indeed much needed and now I feel so refreshed.”

“No, you go back to WOZ and sleep in the spare room. Listen to your _hyung_ or else I won’t take you back here next weekend,” he playfully threatens and watches Hansol rolling his eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re pulling the _hyung_ card at me.”

Without another protest from Hansol, they walk to WOZ in complete silence with them not thinking about the possibility of being seen by someone who can recognize them. They enjoyed the silence enveloping the two of them but Wonwoo spent majority of his time contemplating whether or not it’s a good idea to hold Hansol’s hand as they walk.

“Thank you for tonight, Wonwoo. Rest and sleep well. I’ll see you tomorrow,” the brunet smiles once they reached the lobby.

“What? I don’t get my goodnight kiss?”

Surprisingly, and luckily for Wonwoo, Hansol is quick to comply and plants a quick kiss on the older’s lips with a small and shy smile on his face. “Are you happy now? Go and rest. Good night.”

Wonwoo remains standing in the lobby as he tries to relax his thoughts full of Hansol and Hansol only. He can’t believe he realized something _important_ while eating in a _pojangmacha_.

_God, how did that happened?_

He takes out his phone and clicks on the first contact he can think of so he can at least let go of some of his thoughts about his feelings for Hansol.

**_**From: JWonz** _ **

_Seok im fcking doomed._

**_**From: Twinseok** _ **

_Bro what the hell it’s 3am what are you on?_

**_**From: JWonz** _ **

_Seokmin...what the fck.....seokmin i like vernon._

**_**From: Twinseok** _ **

_Congrats?_

-

“No, no. Seokmin, you don’t understand! I can’t tell him that I like him! There’s no way I’m going to make a fool out of myself by confessing! We literally just met a month ago! How is it possible for me to like someone this fast?” Wonwoo exclaims as soon as he heard the door behind his best friend close.

Seokmin could only sigh at that before he plops down the couch inside their company’s spare room.

“Wonwoo, you clearly don’t know how liking someone actually works. You act like this is your first time liking someone. How many times do I have to tell you that the amount of time you knew someone doesn’t matter?” asks Seokmin who sends Wonwoo an unamused look. “If you like that person, then you like that person. Whether you met them a year ago or literally a few minutes ago, it doesn’t matter as long as you know that you like that person.”

He shakes his head and sits on the chair in front of his best friend. “No, no. I can’t. We’re clearly doing this for the sake of publicity. It was made clear right from the very start. I can’t....destroy whatever we have right now. It’s literally the only reason for me to get close to him.”

After realizing his feelings for the younger and informing Seokmin about it, it’s been his best friend’s goal to remind him every single day to just confess, as if doing that is as easy as breathing. It was hard for the taller to do that because as what he had said, he doesn’t want his only connection to Hansol to vanish if he ever confesses.

He can’t risk that. He’s already contented with his current setup with the rapper and would rather stay like this for a long time than make it very awkward (and potentially destroy whatever they have) because of these stupid feelings.

“When and how did you realize you like him?”

“It was super anticlimactic. We were just eating and then my brain had this sudden realization that I like Hansol more than just a friend.”

“But Wonwoo, you have to tell him sooner or later if you don’t want to get hurt,” Seokmin gets up and shoots a concerned face to his friend.

Wonwoo scoffs. His friend is seriously making a big deal out of it because if Wonwoo were to be honest, he doesn’t have to confess or let the younger know about his feelings because it’s just a crush. _Maybe_.

It’ll probably disappear after a few days so he might as well keep it in and just enjoy spending time with Hansol.

“Go to the makeup room and prepare to meet the drama’s director,” Seokmin huffs when Wonwoo didn’t reply and goes out of the room. “Don’t forget to impress the production team and your co-stars for the script reading, okay?”

-

He believed that his feelings for Hansol will disappear after a few days but unfortunately for him, it’s still there after a few weeks of realizing that he _kind of_ wants his fake boyfriend to be real. It didn’t disappear, in fact, it became quite stronger if he were to be honest.

Keeping it a secret became quite a hard task especially when he’s standing like a lamp post in the middle of Hansol’s studio, his brain randomly making up random scenarios on how to confess while the rapper is busy writing down lyrics for one of his tracks.

“Do you want to go home? You’ve been standing there for a while now. I’m sorry if it took me two hours to finish a verse,” Hansol looks up from his notebook and watches Wonwoo standing in front of him like a kid preparing his speech for his parents.

“No, no, I’m fine. It’s just that—“

_I like you but_ _I_ _don’t even know how to let these feelings out._

He shakes his head to push the thought off his mind. “Nothing. It’s nothing. Do you need help with the verse? I can maybe help you. Did you know that I once trained to be an idol for two years before I decided to take acting classes?”

Hansol closes his notebook and looks up at him with that adorable, confused look on his face. “Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah. I was part of A-Teen’s debut team but when a director saw my cameo in a drama, he offered to give me exclusive acting classes and a supporting role in a web series. That’s how much he liked my acting back then,” he explains and sits beside his _boyfriend_ , “Then I found out I enjoyed acting more than rapping so here I am.”

“You were a rapper too?”

“Is it that shocking?”

“Not really? I just thought you already had it figured out right from the start. It’s like, you were born to be an actor,” the rapper explains.

“I had my doubts from the start. All I knew before is that I want to be a household name in the entertainment industry. I didn’t know what exactly I wanted to do as long as I can make it. I’m even willing to start as a double stunt in an action drama or part of the crowd in a zombie movie or a backup dancer of an idol. I was willing to do everything since I don’t have anyone to help me get in,” he shifts on his spot so he’d be facing Hansol with an arm resting on the back of the couch.

“And now you’re here, a k-drama _oppa_ who’s stealing hearts from all around the country. How does it feel like to be called as the next Park Bogum and Park Seojoon of our generation?”

“Oh my _god_ , where did you get that?”

“Okay, don’t judge me but when we first met I kind of searched everything about you on the internet,” the shorter confesses with a light chuckle, “And people were calling you as the next Park Bogum, Park Seojoon, Lee Minho, or Song Jongki.”

“Really? I didn’t know that.”

“No way! It’s literally one of the top discussions in the fan board!” Hansol laughs at that as if the thought of Wonwoo not knowing what his fans call him is absolutely ridiculous. There’s got to be a time where Wonwoo lurks in his tags and fan boards, right?

“So you read fan discussions about me, huh?” Wonwoo shoots back with a playful look on his face.

Hansol clears his throat and looks away. “That’s not the point, but I just find it amazing since everyone’s already anticipating your comeback drama as the main lead. Not everyone has that kind of support after a year of hiatus. And besides, who wouldn’t get excited to see the next Park Bogum onscreen again?”

The taller nods his head and rests it on the back of the couch. “ _Hmm_ , I feel honored to be dubbed as the next big thing but it would’ve been much better to be _the_ first Jeon Wonwoo. Not as the next or the second this or that. I prefer to be remembered as that actor who blew everyone’s mind.”

Wonwoo’s getting to that stage in fame. Maybe after a few more years or main lead roles, he’ll get the recognition he truly deserves for his talent and skills he naturally acquired. Maybe his upcoming comeback drama would be his biggest break to achieve his main goal of getting lined next to the country’s biggest stars.

“Wow, yeah, I think I’d like that too if I were you,” Hansol agrees as he opens his notebook again, the unfinished verse displayed and begging for him to be finished. “And the opportunity’s here disguised as the next drama you’re preparing for, right?”

“Yeah, the drama that I need to prepare for by entering this publicity stunt with you,” he chuckles at the reality before focusing on the paper with Hansol’s lyrics, “Anyway, are you sure you don’t need help?”

“I think it’s fine now. Maybe it just needs a little touch by Jihoon and we’re good to go.”

They then cleaned up the studio after a few more minutes of Hansol adding a line to his verse. It’s a Saturday and they’re supposed to go on their weekly date (for _Snitched!_ and other media outlets to see) but their individual schedules earlier that day were too tiring that they decided to cancel it this time.

Wonwoo decided to drive the younger home, and despite his calm and collected demeanour while driving, his mind is contemplating whether or not it’s a good idea to let his feelings out tonight. When they’re both outside Hansol’s apartment, right by the door, Wonwoo decides that he has to do it, for the sake of the little sanity he has left and his heart throbbing wildly that had him almost in physical pain because of his nervousness.

 _It’s now or never_.

“Hansol, I actually need to tell you something,” he holds the brunet’s hand to stop him from opening the door.

“Oh no, is that bad news?”

“Depends on how you feel about it.”

The unreadable look on his face is probably making the younger think negatively, but before he could open his mouth to abandon his plan and escape the situation, he suddenly says, “Hansol, I like you.”

Hansol blinks and shrugs. “Well, I wouldn’t be willing to help and be friends with you if I didn’t like you, Wonwoo.

“No. No, I like _like_ you.”

“Like _like_?”

“Yeah. Like I wanna date you and kiss you on the lips kind of _like_.”

Wonwoo finally looks at the other’s eyes to look for an answer but he’s only met with silence and a questioning look that has his nerves shaking like crazy.

“You like me?” Wonwoo slowly lets go of his sweaty hands and wipes it on his pants, “Why?”

“Despite the differences between our personalities, you’re still someone whom I like spending time with. I like being with you. I like going to that _ahjumma’s_ tent to eat sundae with you. I like going to your studio to watch you work on your album. I like holding your hands and kissing you in public even though I know it’s just part of the stunt,” he takes a deep breath and finds the little courage left in him to finish, “I like you because you’re such a very genuine person. You’re so real with everything and everyone. It’s such a very admirable trait that I can’t help but like you even more.”

Wonwoo just poured out the feelings he has suppressed for weeks but Hansol is still silent. The older wants to see at least a reaction on the rapper’s face, to at least to see if what he did was right, but the silence was enough for him to stop himself from hoping that he feels the same.

“Wonwoo, I’m sorry.”

Ah.

 _Shit. I shouldn’t have told him_. Wonwoo takes a step back, eyes focusing on the keychain hanging from Hansol’s pocket to distract himself.

 _What the fuck was I thinking_? _This is so embarrassing._

“I...it’s just...Wonwoo—”

He lets out a (nervous) laugh and waves his hands as if to tell him that what he just said shouldn’t be taken seriously. “Hansol, you don’t have to apologize. You don’t even have to give me an answer. I just wanted to let it out of my chest. It’s not like I’m expecting you to feel the same, anyway.”

“I’m sorry.”

“ _Ey_ , I just told you that you don’t have to apologize, right? It’s really fine!” Wonwoo laughs again. “I hope this doesn’t change whatever we had before I confessed, okay?”

Hansol nods and attempts to hold the older’s hand but the latter was quick to realize what he was doing and casually moves it away.

“We’re still friends, right?” Hansol asks.

“Still friends.”

“We’re still _fake_ boyfriends?”

“Still fake boyfriends,” Wonwoo ruffles Hansol’s hair with a big smile on his face that tells the younger that he’s in no way affected by the rejection. This is where Wonwoo thanks his acting skills for putting on an award-winning show even though he wants nothing but to just go home and hibernate.

With a final tap on his _boyfriend’s_ shoulder, he turns around and says, “Don’t worry, Hansol. Nothing will change. I’ll get going now. Sleep well, _babe_.”

Wonwoo wished for the ground to open up and eat him alive.

\- 

_“Of course, we’re still friends!”_

_“Don’t worry, I’ll still be here to do the stunt with_ _you_ _!”_

_“Nothing will change, Hansol.”_

Except something did change.

It’s been weeks since Wonwoo’s sudden confession and Hansol can’t help but notice how the older’s trying to be discreet about him avoiding him at all costs. The hangouts and spontaneous dates after their schedules significantly lessened except when their management asked them to have a date during this specific time in this particular place for people to see.

Filming for Wonwoo’s drama also started a few days ago so it became even harder for Hansol to ask his boyfriend out on quick dates or spend time in his studio. He wanted to blame the tight schedule for the sudden change of availability and to just act as if nothing happened, exactly what Wonwoo asked of him before, but he knows too well it has something to do with the confession.

_“Can we hang out next weekend instead? I have to shoot a promotional video for my drama in Incheon this week.”_

_“Rain check? I literally didn’t sleep a wink last night because of_ _my_ _headache.”_

_“Hansol, I can’t stay long. I have to continue my script reading with Byul.”_

_“Hansol, I’ll be helping Dara noona on her vlog_ _._ _”_

_“Nonnie, I’m grabbing lunch with Seokmin. Can we reschedule?”_

_“Vernon, I’m sorry.”_

He tried asking Wonwoo about his concern one night after the quick meeting they had with WOZ’s publicist.

“Wonwoo, are we still okay?”

Wonwoo only laughed at him and playfully ruffled his hair in admiration. “What kind of question is that? Of course, we are, you silly!”

Except Hansol can really tell that they aren’t okay. He still strongly believes that the older is avoiding him no matter how hard Wonwoo tries to convince him otherwise.

The weird feeling in his stomach returns even if he has his arms wrapped around Wonwoo waist and his chin on the latter’s shoulder as they both read the script. He’s currently in Wonwoo’s drama set to pay him a visit even just for an hour before going back to the studio to finish his tracks.

He’s actually not supposed to be here since he has a schedule later that day but he feels like he needs to be there to support Wonwoo and sort out whatever weird feelings he had since weeks ago. 

Everyone around them is busy moving the big lights and cameras while the makeup artists and assistants, including Seokmin, prepare the tables, the setup, and chairs for the artists to sit on. He frowns as he continues reading the lines of one character over Wonwoo’s shoulders and he scoffs at how steamy the scene is.

“Make out session on the first part?” he asks.

Wonwoo flips a page and hums. “Not really. It’s just a very quick scene to make it look like the characters spent the night together.”

Hansol nods. “Who’s playing Wooseok’s character?”

“Me.”

Hansol pauses to process the new information and leans away to stare at Wonwoo’s head like he misheard something.

Who the hell thought it was a great idea to start a romantic comedy drama’s first episode with a steamy scene? He thinks it would’ve been better for them to just _tell_ than to _show_ what happened.

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Yeah. I honestly don’t mind. I’m even glad I’m working with an experienced female lead,” the older answers back without looking at him and fold the script before heading to where the director is standing, “I need to go now. I’ll be back in a few.”

Hansol shakes off the feeling and instead focuses on Wonwoo who is now effortlessly throwing lines with his co-lead. It’s more enjoyable to watch everything like this but somehow, watching Wonwoo acting, laughing, getting his makeup done, asking for water, and even just standing there without doing anything seems to be more interesting for him.

He spends the next few minutes sorting out what these weird feelings are that doesn’t seem to go away no matter how hard he tries. He definitely needs to talk to someone so as a result, he ends up Lee Chan, one of his dancers and close friends, and starts describing whatever the fuck he’s feeling every time he’s around Jeon Wonwoo.

He talked about how the relationship started, from their first meeting when he almost broke his waist to how their companies came up with a publicity stunt that is supposed to help their careers. He mentioned everything that has happened between him and Wonwoo, even the confession, and how he feels weird every time they touch and kiss like there’s no tomorrow.

He doesn’t know what to call it because he literally hasn’t felt something like this before. It even became more intense when Wonwoo started avoiding him after the supposed rejection and he can’t help but feel frustrated most especially to himself. 

_“Dude, I would smack you in the face if I were there. Do you seriously not know what you’re feeling?”_ Chan basically screams on the other line and Hansol even had to look around and move away from the set to make sure no one heard him.

“I wouldn’t be calling you if I knew, dumbass,” he rebuts with a hiss.

 _“But before that, I want to say that you’re a dumb piece of shit. I can’t believe you really did that! Who the hell rejects a fine specimen like Jeon Wonwoo and then wonder why he feels weird after he started avoiding the dumb bi_ _t_ — _“_

“Chan! I called you to help me, and not call me names because of my supposed stupidity!”

He hears the younger sighing and he finds himself doing the same. Hansol can’t actually believe he’s resorted to asking Chan for some advice about his _love_ life.

_“What you did was extremely stupid, okay? What would your fans think, huh? The musical genius who makes songs that can pierce your soul doesn’t know a single thing about love.”_

“What love? What are you talking about?” He asks in concern, eyes widening at the foreign thought.

 _“_ Love _. You love Wonwoo that’s why you feel weird when he’s avoiding you, or when you see him with other people. You don’t like it when they touch or kiss him, which is something you can’t change because he’s an actor.”_

“Love....that’s a strong word. I don’t...I don’t love him,” he whispers, his head’s gears working quickly at the mention of the word.

 _“_ _Uh._ _Well, yeah, I think you have a point. Maybe you only like him. But that will only turn into love in no time, Vern. But trust me, based on everything you said, you certainly like him more than_ _just_ _a friend.”_ He hears Chan chuckling and clicks his tongue. _“Sort out your feelings. Make sure you aren’t just confused. Go and get your man for real.”_

Hansol ends up staying for another half an hour inside the set, eyes watching Wonwoo move around but never really focusing on him as his mind is too busy thinking about what Chan said.

The younger is right.

He likes Wonwoo but he only realized it after the older started avoiding him. He ignored the weird feeling he gets every time he spends time with him or whenever they kiss or have to act in front of the public. He thought it will go away like how it usually does back when he was in a similar situation ages ago. He really thought it would’ve developed into a much deeper one.

Except it only got stronger and the realization hits him harder now that he thinks he’s already too late. Well, maybe Chan was right about him being stupid.

Is there any way for him to save whatever’s left after the rejection he did to Wonwoo? Why was he so fast in doing that stupidity without even thinking?

Hansol just wants to punch himself in the face.

He looks back at the set and sees Wonwoo already walking up to his chair for a quick break. He walks up to him with a smile and notices how people are discreetly watching the two of them interact.

“Hi. You did great earlier,” he reaches out to hold the taller’s hand and gives it a quick kiss.

“Thank you, babe. It just feels so good to be back,” the older smiles.

“I would’ve stayed longer but I have a schedule with Jihoon later so I’ll get going,” he says but he stays on his spot, his eyes staring at his hands caressing Wonwoo’s.

“Are you waiting for your goodbye kiss?” Wonwoo asks and when Hansol only stares back at him, the former leans in and plants a quick kiss on his lips. “You chose the right place. See you later, Vernon.”

He looks around, trying to understand what Wonwoo meant, and then spots a paparazzi hiding by the van while taking a photo of them together.

_Yeah. It’s the right place for the stunt._

-

After realizing his feelings for Wonwoo, Hansol has been feeling a bit under the weather considering the fact that Wonwoo’s still trying to avoid him despite saying otherwise.

He honestly doesn’t know what to do. Chan had suggested for him to confess right now to immediately stop himself from overthinking and stressing over something so _avoidable_ _,_ but the older thought doing so wouldn’t be a great idea. He doesn’t want Wonwoo to think he’s confessing out of pity, and Hansol thought it would be better to make the confession a little special if he ever thinks of actually doing it to the older.

Besides, does Wonwoo _still_ like him?

After all that? He thinks not.

Hansol crumples the paper he’s writing his lyrics on before groaning in frustration.

“What did the paper ever do to you?” Jihoon questions from his chair, his headphone hanging on his neck while a remix of girl group songs is playing on the stereo.

Vernon took off his beanie and runs his fingers through his hair before leaning on the couch to relax. “I’m just not feeling it right now, _hyung_. Can we take a break?”

Luckily for him, Jihoon wasn’t in the mood to finish everything in one night as well so he was permitted to take a break with him while their track plays in the background. Hansol’s mind goes back to the random articles and fan board discussions he saw about him and Wonwoo last time; it was just about random facts about their supposed to be real-life relationship and their fans _shipping_ them and wishing they’d date for a _very_ , very long time.

Their relevance in both the music and acting industries is getting constant now that everyone has accepted the fact that both big names are dating despite sounding like a random pairing by their companies from a spinning wheel generator. The two of them inevitably became the public’s favorite topic and both WOZ and DKS are happy with the result.

Jihoon comes back to the room with two cans of cider and corn chips from the vending machine. “Seungcheol and I are thinking of stopping the stunt you two are doing,” he starts the moment he sets down the snacks on the table causing Hansol to jolt in confusion. “The two of you are now doing well. It seems like we can cut the plan short and release a breakup statement so you two can freely do whatever you want in life.”

“ _No_.”

“No?”

Hansol’s eyebrows are pulled together with his mind trying to focus on what Jihoon just casually said like it wasn’t a big deal, as if both parties didn’t work hard in convincing the two artists to agree with the plan. “Did Wonwoo agree to this?”

“ _Uhm_ , well, Seungcheol did say it was Wonwoo who suggested it. But they called for a meeting next week so I guess we’re going to talk about it,” Hansol pauses, mind going haywire at the thought that it was actually Wonwoo who suggested for this stunt to stop. Hansol really fucked up, didn’t he? 

_Oh shit._

Jihoon then shrugs and continues, “I mean, you two already did your part. You gained new fans, your comeback song charted again, a lot of producers are offering their songs to you, other artists are asking for a collab, your name trended at the top for weeks, _Snitched!_ is obsessed with your relationship and vowed to never do an exposing article about you two for some reason.”

It made sense to Hansol but the thought of ending things with Wonwoo doesn’t sit well with him. “I think it’s the right time to stop this, Vern. Focus on your upcoming album and the collaboration with that Japanese idol who’s been contacting us since last year.”

He slowly shakes his head in disagreement, eyes still focused on the pack of chips in front of him in thought. “And that’s it? We’re ending it all just like that?”

“I said, they called for a meeting next week so we’re probably going to talk about it. Nothing’s final yet. Well, honestly, I’m not sure if the meeting will be about the stunt but there’s the big possibility that it will be—”

He suddenly snatches his beanie from the table, took his jacket hanging on the back of his chair near Jihoon’s with his phone in hand as he bolts out of the recording studio without saying a word to his producer. Jihoon sets down the cola he’s drinking in confusion before following the young rapper who’s running like his life depended on it.

“Hey! Hansol! _Ya!_ Where are you going?!”

Hansol couldn’t make out Jihoon’s next words as he runs towards the elevator.

He doesn’t understand it. Why was he so clueless about Wonwoo’s plan of stopping the stunt with him? How come Wonwoo didn’t ask for his opinion and went to tell his own manager about it without warning?

Is he still affected by the rejection despite all his efforts of acting like he isn’t bothered by it at all? Is it too late for Hansol to say everything he wants to say to Wonwoo?

He ran his way to Wonwoo’s apartment that he knows the direction of by heart. He even unintentionally ignored the receptionist’s greetings when he ran inside the building’s lobby and into the elevator that will take him to Wonwoo’s floor. He really needs to see and talk to the older as soon as possible and try to stop the latter from actually proceeding with the plan.

“Vern? What are you doing here?” Wonwoo finally opens his door after Hansol’s series of hurried knocks and tapping. The older was wearing a simple black sleeveless shirt and shorts underneath his untied brown bathrobe with his hair wet and disheveled as if he just got out of the shower.

“You should’ve told me you’re coming so I could prepare and—”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“—cook you something, wait, what?” Wonwoo stares at him for a few moments before visibly shaking his head and tightening the robe around his body. “Are you okay? You look like you ran a mile. Get inside before someone sees you—“

“Wonwoo, are you really planning to stop our relationship? Are you...” Hansol trails off, ignoring the fact that they’re really about to discuss their breakup in Wonwoo’s hallway. “Are you really breaking up with me?”

“Hansol...”

“Why? Did I do something wrong? Did you not like it when I tweeted about you and mentioned you in one of my interviews without the management’s permission? Tell me so I can try and correct it.”

“Hansol, I don’t know what you’re talking about but you need to get inside—“

“Did you really suggested for us to stop the stunt? Are you really okay with it? Because I don’t. I don’t want to stop this. I don’t want you to _break up_ with me because I like you.”

Hansol was panting when he said this and now that the words are finally out of his mouth without it actually going through his brain (damn this brain to mouth filter), he can’t seem to stop himself from saying the words from flowing out of his mouth, ignoring the fact he’s probably sweating like pig from running a marathon and that he has completely abandoned his plan of confessing in a cute way.

Hansol takes a deep sigh before continuing, “I don’t know how and when I started liking you. I just woke up one morning and realized that I do. That I like you beyond this publicity stunt. That I like you enough to pretend that all the moments we shared together were real, and that it’s okay as long as I’m doing it with _you_. That I want _this_ to be real instead so I could hug you, pinch your cute nose when you see and hear something funny, hold your hand, and kiss you without minding whether or not the fans and paparazzi are watching us.”

He pauses to take Wonwoo’s hands in his and the latter only watches him with his mouth slightly open in confusion. “What I did last time was so stupid. I shouldn’t have let you go that time. And I don’t want to read posts and articles about us doing this for media play. I don’t want people being suspicious of our relationship. I want us to be real. I want whatever we have to be real because I like you so much, Jeon Wonwoo.”

He finally looks up and sees Wonwoo’s head tilting to the side with an amused expression on his face as if Hansol didn’t just confess his heart’s content.

“You think my nose scrunches are cute?”

“I literally just confessed to you and you only care about your nose?”

“But you think they’re cute?”

 _Seriously_ , why does he like Wonwoo again?

“Yes. Yes, I find it cute. I find all your little quirks cute. Happy?”

“Oh my fucking god, you are so cute,” Wonwoo then pulls him closer, both hands resting on his shoulder. “Is this for real? I’m not being pranked by Seungcheol, right? W-Where is this coming from?”

He’s painfully close to Wonwoo that he has to look away so he wouldn’t be staring at the latter’s inviting lips and hide the embarrassment slowly creeping in his system. “Jihoon hyung told me that you don’t want to do this anymore. That you want to call it quits. And I...I came here to tell you that I don’t want to so the breakup is not mutual. Technically, we’re still dating and I don’t—“

He’s suddenly being pulled much closer to Wonwoo and then feels a pair of soft lips kissing him with much fervor like the actor hasn’t been kissed like this before. Hansol easily melts in Wonwoo’s warm embrace and kisses him back as if telling the older how much he likes him through the way his lips move with his.

Damn Jihoon for making him panic earlier. Damn that genius producer for telling him that Wonwoo wants them to break up and made Hansol think it was all because of his dumb ass who rejected Wonwoo before.

But if it weren’t for Jihoon, then he wouldn’t be here in the hallway of an expensive residential tower while kissing the man he likes like his life depended on it.

“I don’t remember telling Seungcheol that I don’t want to do this fake dating thing with you anymore because if it were me, I’d be willing to spend more time with you even though it’s all fake. I want this to be real too. I want to be with you. So, so bad. I like you, you moron. And I still like you even though you rejected me the first time,” Wonwoo whispers while still trying to catch his breath.

Hansol leans his head away to stare up at Wonwoo properly. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t stop liking me after my stupid ass rejected you before?”

“Nope. I didn’t stop.”

“So…you didn’t really tell Seungcheol hyung that you want us to stop? Like are they just…I don’t know, pranking me?’

“Seems like it.”

“And…you still like me?”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “Vernon, I literally just told you. I like you so damn much that I was still willing to be in a fake relationship with you so I can pretend all of these are real.”

Hansol is seriously still not believing the things he’s hearing from Wonwoo because as far as he’s concerned, the older really seemed to be mad at me or at least trying to avoid his presence ever since _that_ day happened. He was really expected to get a negative answer after this talk but a confession that Wonwoo still likes him after all that?

It seems to be not real for him.

“You’re not mad at me?”

Wonwoo holds both of his hands, his eyes looking down as he confesses once again. “I got sad for real. I got hurt by it, to be honest. That’s why I kind of avoided you for weeks. I just...didn’t know how to act around you after getting rejected but it’s not enough for me to actually stop liking you.”

He feels a finger lifting up his chin so he would be forced to look at Wonwoo who is staring at him with that adoring expression on his face. It’s the first time he’s seen a such look on the actor’s handsome face without the pressure of everyone’s eyes around them.

It’s the first time he’s seen how genuine Wonwoo is with his feeling for him, and the way his cheeks burn under Wonwoo’s gaze makes him feel just how real everything is. The person he likes still likes him. There’s nothing he’s ever wanted more than this.

Ignoring the fact that they’re standing in front of Wonwoo’s door and the possibility that someone might see them doing something, Wonwoo leans down to capture Hansol’s lips once again and lets his own lips do the talking. It just feels so different to do things like this without thinking about the spectators watching them.

It feels nice to be free like this.

The actor lets out a deep breath after detaching himself from him and rests his forehead on Hansol’s with a small smile.

“Oh, so we both like each other,” Hansol whispers, “Does that mean we’re boyfriends for _real_ now?”

“Of course not,” Wonwoo scoffs, “You haven’t asked me yet _so_...”

“Jeon Wonwoo, will you be my boyfriend?” Hansol tightens his hold on the former’s hand and watches him with that look that only his eyes can express how much he’s wanted to ask that question.

“What am I gonna do? Say no to that?” The taller laughs before giving Hansol a quick peck on the lips. “If you didn’t reject me weeks ago, we would’ve been doing more of this without asking permission from the management,” he continues before giving him another kiss on the lips, the tip of his nose, both of his checks, then back to his lips.

For heaven’s sake, Hansol wishes he’ll get used to these as quickly as possible or he’d be crying in his own room over how soft Wonwoo’s lips are.

“I said I’m sorry,” he pouts.

“God, why are you like this,” Wonwoo pulls him in for another hug so tight that Hansol wishes he’d never wake up from his dream, if it’s one.

“Why did Jihoon hyung even told me you want to call it quits?” he asks, his voice muffled through the older’s cotton bathrobe.

“Maybe he just wanted you to realize things.”

And Hansol indeed realized things.

They spent the rest of the night catching up and talking about how the previous weeks went (but it was mainly Hansol asking Wonwoo if what he said outside was even real or if they’re really boyfriends right now). They also talked about how they really came to realize that they like the other, how much it pained Wonwoo to still go along with the plan knowing that Hansol that time didn’t have any romantic feelings for him, how Hansol panicked after being told that Wonwoo and his team might tell them that the stunt won’t be needed anymore, and how Hansol expected to go home crying tonight thinking that he would be the one getting rejected this time.

“I’m sorry I was late in realizing my true feelings for you, Wonwoo.”

“Stop apologizing, Vern. What’s important is that you’re finally here with me right now and I can now call you my boyfriend.”

With his boyfriend peacefully sleeping on his chest, he secretly took a photo of them together and posted it on his social media without even asking for both of their companies’ permission. Jeon Wonwoo is now his boyfriend and he finally and proudly can tell the world about how happy they truthfully are with each other.

**__ **

**_**vernonchwe_official** _ ** _: Wonwoo and I are still very, very much in love_ _♡_

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or spelling/grammatical errors you've encountered while reading. 
> 
> How was it? Please tell me what you think about it! 
> 
> Thank you and have a good day!


End file.
